Right here Right now
by stopducktime
Summary: Just returning from a holiday abroad our 'heroes' Josh and Aaron are found to be the only survivors left in a apocalyptic time. Or so they think


Right Here, Right Now

Chapter 1: The sunlight of Miami

It is a crisp spring evening In Miami; the sun cast an orange glow along the horizon of the ocean; ships slowly glide along the orange waves that lapped against the pillars of rock that towered over the deep sea. Two men walk nonchalantly across the bay, but these two men are where our story begin.

"Hey, Aaron where do you think all this sand comes from?" Josh jokily inquired. He was a man of average height who always seemed to carry around a small man shaped toy on his shoulder. It was a mixture of red and black colours and seemed to have question marked shape markings along his body. He then proceeded to roll around in the sand, making sand angels.

"I don't know Josh, Probably some kind of sand fairy" Aaron sarcastically replied. Aaron was a fairly tall man who seemed to tower over Joshua. Out of his pocket he took a small case and sneakily opened it looking over at josh, who was occupied rolling around in the 'magical fairy sand', It was a sturdy box with a leather ribbon holding it shut and was about the size of Aarons palm in diameter, three centimetres in height. He quickly snatched out a glinting blue object and hid it in his hands. He then crept up on Josh and revealed from his hand a blue glass letter opener in the shape of a sword that he then started to jokily wave at Joshes direction.

They then both started to play like children. Josh was making his soft toy build miniature sand castles and flex when he was opposed by Aaron with his miniature diamond sword saying "come at me bro.". It seemed like nothing could go wrong on this day, and so it wouldn't.

Chapter 2: A riddling surprise

An alarm clock went off at eight in the morning just five minutes before the flight. Josh was the first to stir and he lazily rolled over to hit the alarm clock, mumbling "five more minutes", Only to notice the time and let of a squeal. He leaped out of his bed and shouted at Aaron to get up. He flew across the room picking up all the things of his that were strewn across the ground and shoving them in his pockets, Aaron doing the same. They then barged through the door.

They were about 5 minutes late when they finally reached the boarding gate, and behind them was a path of destruction. Thankfully they had not left yet and they were allowed onto the plane. They both sat next to each other. Josh by the window and Aaron sat next to him in the middle and on the end there was an overweight Hawaiian man playing a pair of bongos. After about 5 hours of Josh playing on his Nintendo DS and Aaron sleeping, Joshes DS ran out of power! Woefully he turned to look out the window. Upon doing so he noticed something rather curious, the clouds where not their white fluffy selves but they were a menacing pitch black storm cloud however they did not float, they almost seemed to be moving by themselves.

Nudging Aaron he beckoned him to look out of the window. Tilting his head up and peering down Aaron also noticed the anonymous black figure. "What do you think it is?" Josh inquired. "I don't know, but I don't like it" Aaron answered. Both sat in terror waiting until they had gone pass it. A loud creek shook up all of the passengers on the plane, it was then followed by a message from the pilot "We are experiencing some technical difficulties right now. But there is no need to wo-" But he was cut off by a massive cracking sound as the plane started to split. "OH SH-" Aaron said just before he was sent flying over to the front of the plane which had started to gape open. Josh let out a scream trying to grab his hand but he was too slow. The plane went into a sudden nose dive as the tail end of the plane had been completely separated from the front. Josh held on to the armrest with as much force as he could muster just managing to hold on. The same could not be said for Aaron however as he was sent flying out into the midst of the black abomination.

Josh, still hanging on for his life, was looking around for anything that could save him. Behind him he could see some mysterious figure that seemed to be floating. He could only make out a shadow of what seemed to be a man. He took a deep breath; closed his eyes and let go.

Chapter 3: The survivor

Aaron burst through the end of the black cloud and flailed his arms bracing himself for his impending death. Below him there was just water for miles but seeing this as his only chance he manoeuvred himself in the air into the best diving position he could manage. Creating a splash of multiple magnitudes Aaron penetrated the water like a jet. Ears thudding and body shattered Aaron let the tide slowly drift him to shore.

After about 2 Hours of seeming to float nowhere he could feel his back slowly hit a surface of small pebbles. Starving and thirsty, Aaron mustered all of his strength too heave himself off of the a small puddle of blood on the rocks, he looked around noticing there was nobody anywhere, being a beach he expected there would be someone to help, but nothing. He then fell to his knees absolutely exhausted hoping for anything at all he could eat. Something then tapped against his foot, turning around to notice Joshes rucksack. He let out a cry of delight knowing that josh would have some food in his bag as he always does. Feasting on joshes packed lunch with no regrets he started to feel his entire body rejuvenating. After his hearty meal of two ham sandwiches and a bag of crisps he began to seek shelter.

Climbing up the cracked stairs to the city he saw all of the buildings come into view. But not a sign of life around it seemed as if whatever destroyed the plane had completely ransacked this town. Not having any options, as the sunlight was rapidly fading across the horizon, Aaron crawled into the nearest building and started to settle down for the night.

Twisting and turning unable to sleep over the loss of his best friend Aaron stared up at the stars, through the beams of the detiled roof. Only to be stirred by a rustling from the alley outside of where he was taking for his letter opener to use as a weapon Aaron stood up and held it out in front of himself awaiting the stranger to approach.

From the crumbled doorway a shadowy figure approached. Then one word fell out of Aarons mouth, a name. "Josh."


End file.
